


Chaos - DreamSMP headcanon

by Castielrotica



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: DreamSMP - Freeform, Gen, Minecraft, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27948143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castielrotica/pseuds/Castielrotica
Summary: This is just a headcanon I came up with randomly while I was trying to fall asleep that I really liked. I might re write it at some point but I wanted to at least get the idea written out
Kudos: 24





	Chaos - DreamSMP headcanon

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing this on December 7th so I will be trying to use the lore up until that point but also creating a new lore head cannon. Also pretend that the prison is complete and built. I feel like this isn't good but I want to get the idea out there cause it would be so cool.

*Tommy, Wilbur, Dream, Bad, Ant, Techno, Alex, Tubbo and George are logged in*

"Can I go see the tree?" Tommy asked looking with pleading eyes at dream

"No."

The ground began to shake, sending everyone into a panic. The whole world rocking beneath their feet. A silent call echoing into the void, calling out too Bad and Ant, lulling them towards the depths of the earth. Long red vines erupting from the ground, swirling around the buildings. Shattering windows as they began constricting, slowly pulling the buildings down into the ground, block by block. 

Bad and Ant slowly walking towards the egg, digging down into the ground, falling right before the egg, staring at it with hypnotized eyes. Slowly everyone in L'manburg made their way to the egg. Standing before it, staring up at it as everything fell still. The world fell still, Dream, Wilbur and Tommy looking in the direction of L'manburg in confusion as the world seemed to stop moving. Techno stood on the border of L'manburg looking out over the silent city, staring at all the holes dug down into the earth. Something was wrong. Very, very wrong. 

It only took a moment for everything to change, the trance being lifted and people beginning to run. Yet explosions began going off before them, pushing them back towards the egg, and then as they ran towards the egg it to exploded. 

*Everyone else begins joining the server all at once*

The few people who stood, staring wide eyed at the place the egg had just been sat, watched as an entity stared back at them with glowing white eyes. The being just hovered for a moment before shooting into the stones above, exploding through the surface, locking eyes with Techno from across the city. 

Techno stood in shock, the only words that could leave his mouth "Chaos has come." 

\---- 

Dream and Tommy watched the skyline as Wilbur grabbed Tommys arm, trying to pull him away from the city.

"Tommy, we need to go." Wilbur pleaded, trying his hardest to pull Tommy, yet his hands seemed to slip through Tommy's arm. "Tommy, please." And yet his words fell on deaf ears.

"Dream what's happening?" Tommy asked, though his words weren't shocked, in fact they were surprisingly calm. 

"Tommy, what did you do..." Dream asked turning to look at Tommy with wide eyes. 

"I didn't do anything." 

"Tommy. What. Did. You. Do." Dreams words were frantic as he grabbed Tommy by the shirt and pulled him closer to his face to try and scare him. 

"Nothing." Tommy spat back at him shaking himself from dreams grip and taking a step back. 

The wind began swirling as the entity landed before them.

"Hi Tommy" Their words were soft yet dripped with toxins as they leaned to the side to look at Tommy, who was blocked by Dream standing between them sword drawn.

"Who are you." Dream demanded, glaring at the being.

"My name is Chaos." The entity responded

"Well I don't know where you came from, but you need to leave." Dream demanded, taking a step forward in aggression, trying to intimidate Chaos.

"Actually, I'm here because I was called upon." They smirked, taking a step towards Dream "and there's nothing you can do to change it." Their smile pulled tighter as they shook their head at Dream in amusment. 

Flicking their wrist dream is tossed aside, hitting the nether portal as he cascaded through the air. 

Chaos walks towards Tommy and sets their hand on his shoulder, And suddenly the world turns black. 

\------

Moments later Tommy awakes in a quiet room, its to dark to see, but the air is cold and still. Then before him a light is turned on, and across from him is chaos. 

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting I was collecting everyone" They motion to the obsidian cells around them where everyone on the server is locked away, staring at them in fear. 

"Where are we?" Tommy asks

"In the prison." Chaos responds "Because you have a choice to make." They motion to a button on the table between them.

"What choice?" He asks looking at chaos

"Don't do it Tommy!" Tubbo yells from his cell, hands grasping at the iron bars between them

"Tommy you don't want to do this!" Dream calls pressing his face against the cold iron, his knuckles white from how tightly he grasped at the bars. 

"You, Tommy Innit can start over. Reset the clock. Everything begins again. L'manburg, the war, the exile, all of it can go back to how it was before the world turned its back on you." Chaos smiles "Everyone will forget all the memories, all the pain, all the betrayal. But you will remember, you can change it, start over and right the wrongs of this world. All with the press of a button." They motion at the button, "But it's your choice to make and I'll let you have whatever time you need."

"Everyone forgets? Everything goes back to the way it was?" He speaks leaning forward into the torches light 

"Yes. But can you live with that? You will bear all the burden of the world, you take the only memories of this place with you, none of them will remember any of it, would you be able to forgive? Could you heal from that? Could you live with that?" Chaos asks tilting their head in question while looking at Tommy with patient eyes. "You would have to live knowing your best friend would betray you, your brother would blow up your greatest creation, you other brother would burn down the world for freedom, could you live with that knowledge and still carry on living beside them? Could you live knowing that everyone in this room would willingly light the world on fire and watch as it burned?"

Tommy turns his head to look at Tubbo first, then his eyes danced across everyone in the room, before falling to the floor as he faced the table. For a moment there was silence as they watched his choices dance through his head. His eyes glanced at the button and they all knew, the choice was made long before the question had been asked. His hand silently raised and hovered above the button. His head turning to face tubbo,

"I'm sorry" His words a so soft as his hand fell onto the button, everyone in the cell lurching forward screaming no as they watched the button get pressed and again everything goes dark. 

\----

When Tommy wakes up its again dark, The air whistles through the dark cave he's surrounded by. He stumbles for the cave entrance, finding tubbo along the way.

"Tommy?" Tubbo calls out looking at Tommy and helping him up the steep rocks of the cave. "Where are we?"

"I don't know Tubbo" Tommy responds as they walk to the cave mouth. When they emerge everyone is there, staring out over L'manburg watching as the world is reset and everything vanishes before their eyes the chucks loading and reloading as the blocks vanished away. Chaos stands in the front watching the world reset and slowly turns to look at Tommy and tubbo above who stood a few blocks above everyone. One by one everyone all turn their heads to look at Tommy and Tubbo, "I hope you can live with your choices Tommy." Chaos speaks before vanishing.

The world would begin again, but this time Tommy could try and change the future that had once seemed so inevitable. Now he could try and unite the world that for had to long stood divided, now was the era of chaos. 

**Author's Note:**

> So yea umm, if you want to use this idea or continue it or something, tag me cause I want to see what people do with it. But I really like the idea of Tommy getting to reset everything but also he has to live with a burden of knowledge from being the "hero" but also Chaos always wins.


End file.
